


Alright

by Deanspain



Series: Hartwin One Shots/Prompt fills [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanspain/pseuds/Deanspain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartwin prompt. Instead staying at Harry's home Eggsy goes with Harry to Kentucky.</p><p>Hartwin prompt where Eggsy somehow saves Harry and it's a happy ending because my beautiful Harry can't die </p><p>(Two prompts put together into one work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> So I got these two lovely prompts and I decided to put them together into one little one shot!  
> I wrote this in one go so forgive me for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English is not my first language and I appreciate it if you correct me on something!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!

Eggsy looked up at Harry as they prepared their weapons. He hadn’t gotten dressed yet but there was no rush for it since the flight was going to take around eleven hours anyway. Harry was reading into their mission on his iPad while talking to Merlin about it. There was heavy tension in the air between them and Eggsy hated how the once anger was now just shame crawling at his skin. He wanted to apologize for what he had said and explain himself. He wanted to make Harry understand that he was mostly angry at himself, for failing a stupid test and for disappointing Harry. He was probably more upset at himself than Harry was. But Harry wasn’t talking to him, instead he had laid his full attention on the mission and he hadn’t even as much as looked at him. It stung and Eggsy was slowly going crazy.

The only reason Eggsy was going along with Harry was because Arthur had ordered it. It had been something about how they couldn’t let Harry go alone when he was still recovering from his coma and something about “another chance for the young Mr. Unwin to prove himself to be proper Kingsman material”. Even though it was very strange, since Kingsman did not give people second chances, especially not Arthur (who also seemed to hate Eggsy’s guts), it was still an order from Arthur and they had to follow it.

“You should get some sleep or you´ll be tired when we arrive and we cannot have that, can we?” Harry was as professional as ever and Eggsy wanted to punch his stupidly handsome face. But at least he was talking to him again and some of the frustration eased out.

“Yeah. I’m going to go and do that and I’ll see you in a couple hours.” Eggsy didn’t look at him as he stood up and made his way over to the bunker beds on the other part of the plane.

“Goodnight, Eggsy.” Harry’s voice was all soft again and Eggsy wanted to turn around and just curl up against him. Instead he straightened his back and ignored the way his neck got all warm just because Harry’s eyes were on him.

“Goodnight, Harry.”

\--

He wasn’t sure when they had made his suit, but it fit perfectly and somehow he could finally understand what Harry meant with the whole “modern armor” thing. Sure it was bulletproof, but what really got to him was how confident he felt in it. He wasn’t going to lie to himself, he looked pretty damn good.

“You look gorgeous.”

 Eggsy had just got out of the dressing room ( you know you work for a rich service when they have freaking _dressing rooms_ on their planes) and he hadn’t even looked up to see Harry, so the comment took him a bit by surprise. Harry seemed equally as surprised of what had just slipped out of him and there was this awkward moment of silence where they both just took in what had just happened.

“Thank you, Harry. And you do too.” Eggsy smiled softly at him, a blush clear on his cheeks. When Harry smiled back at him he knew that things were going to be alright. It wasn’t too late yet and Eggsy still had the chance to tell Harry how he felt.

“Harry, I am-“

“Gentlemen, we have arrived and we’ll be landing in five. Please, take your seats.”

\--

“You’re going to wait outside and you don’t come in until I tell you to. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Harry.”

\--

Eggsy paced around outside the church. Harry had walked in there ten minutes ago and it didn’t seem as if anything would happen. Maybe they had made some kind of mistake? It was a rather odd and random place.

Suddenly the silence was suddenly broken by a loud gunshot and Eggsy was quickly picking his gun up, preparing himself for the worst.

“Merlin! What’s going on in there?!”

“Fuck, Eggsy. I don’t know, but whatever you do: don’t go in there!” Merlin replied quickly and something told Eggsy that he wouldn’t have his attention for a little while. Soon he could hear loud screams, more gunshots and even a fucking explosion? He had to know what was going in there. If he didn’t get to go inside he could at least look inside and see what the hell was going on. He quickly made his way over to one of the windows and looked inside. He couldn’t see much, just loads of bodies moving furiously and everybody was …fighting?

He moved away from the window as a guy came flying through it. The man was practically dead already and Eggsy ignored him as he carefully looked inside again. Harry was there; very much alive as he _slaughtered_ people around himself like nothing. No one had a chance at him as he moved around the room like a storm, killing people without even stopping in his tracks to think about what the hell he was doing. Eggsy had to look away and take a calming breathe when he saw Harry attacking a woman with an axe, splitting her throat.

“Merlin?” His voice came out shaken and broken. The air seemed too heavy to breathe in.

“It’s not him, Eggsy! Just…fuck…stay calm and stay away!” Merlin was panicking as well. He knew probably as much as Eggsy.

Eggsy was shaking. He tried to clear his head, but there was too much going on at the same time. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks, but he hadn’t noticed when he had started crying. He decided to just stay down and breathe when he heard it, sound of cars pulling up and when he looked over from his corner he saw Valentine getting out of one with Gazelle right behind him. Two extra thugs get out of their cars to act as backup. Eggsy swallowed and picked his gun up.

He got up on his knees, still mostly hidden at the corner when he heard the church doors open, out came a stumbling Harry Hart. Eggsy’s heart was somewhere up in his throat by that point. He had never been the one to puke at the sight of blood but this had really messed with his head and stomach. His hands were shaking and he could cold sweat running down his neck.

“Stay steady, agent.” Merlin’s sudden voice reminded him that he was out on a mission right now and that he needed to get a grip on himself. Harry’s life was in danger and once again Eggsy put his gun up.

Eggsy didn’t hear Valentine’s little speech, he just saw how the man put a gun up and suddenly he was falling down as Gazelle screamed. He didn’t hear how loud his own gun was, he didn’t notice how he got up on his feet and he didn’t think as he put a bullet between the two thugs’ eyes and he didn’t understand the things Gazelle screamed at him before he shot her too.

“Eggsy?” Harry’s voice was breathless and Eggsy had turn around to look at him. He took a deep breath before he made his way over to Harry. He dropped his gun somewhere on the short way to Harry, but he didn’t care about it as he practically threw himself into Harry’s arms. He buried his face in Harry’s neck, in his ear he could Merlin talking and the smell of blood on Harry should have been a clear reminder that they still had work to do, but for the moment he didn’t care. All that mattered was that Harry was alive and he was right there, holding Eggsy back and kissing his head.

“It wasn’t you in there, right?” He whispered it out right into Harry’s skin, but the older agent still heard him.

“I wasn’t in the right state of mind, no. I can’t explain it better than that, but I’m sorry for what I did.” Harry sounded so much stronger than him, his voice didn’t break and it wasn’t pathetically thin.

“Not your fault.” Eggsy pulled away to look up at him. “We are going to be fine, right?”

“Yes, we will. But right now, we have to finish this and when we get back will talk more about it.” Harry smiled softly at him and Eggsy believed him.

While Harry gave Merlin the full status of the situation and Eggsy decided to take the whole scenery in. The church door was just a bit open and he could see dead bodies all over the floor, he wasn’t interested in taking a closer look. The only thing that caught his attention was Valentine who was staring up at the sky with only one eye. Eggsy had managed to shoot him in his right eye and for a second he could see how Valentine’s body turned into Harry. If Eggsy hadn’t been there then it could have been Harry that was laying there on the dirty ground dead.

\--

They were back on the plane on their way home, cuddling on the couch while Merlin listed up everything they had found out about Valentine and his chips. It turned out that their Arthur had even been a part of that little program that was meant to kill whole nations. Eggsy wasn’t really listening because Harry was right there and he was allowed to finally touch him. They had showered and changed as soon as they had gotten on the plane so Harry finally smelled like himself instead of sweat, dirt and blood. The call was over soon and Harry was humming softly as Eggsy played with his curls.

“You saved me and the world today, Eggsy. And it’s only your first day. Imagine the things you’ll be doing in a few years.”

Eggsy moved smoothly over so that he was straddling Harry’s thighs with a big grin on his face.

“In the end of every spy movie the hero always gets some kind of reward from the damsel in distress…And today you were that damsel.” He was being cheeky and utterly ridiculous, but it made Harry smile and he was pulled down into a kiss that assured him that they would definitely be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated and wanted! I love every single person that leaves some kind of feedback.
> 
> You can always send me a prompt on my tumblr (or just talk to me about Hartwin because I'm hartwin trash lol) ; atalkingsunflower


End file.
